transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sideswipe (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Sideswipe is true to his function of Warrior. Though proficient with guns, he prefers melee combat to ranged weapons, and will employ any maneuver it takes to get close enough to the enemy to use his arm-mounted Cybertanium swords. His agile, wheel-legged form more than allows for this. His tactics are merciless and he's utterly unapologetic about this—war, after all, is messy. Oh, and he's also not vain at all: those alt modes of his are chosen for speed only. It's a total coincidence that the fastest one just happens to be a sleek, sexy, concept model that's better than your car, honest! Fiction :Voice actor: eagc7 (English, Prologue) After Knock Out was Shot Down by Incinerator, Sideswipe Come to Aid Him, Later Sideswipe Left for a Moment. But then Thundercraker showed up and began to shot at Knock out, but Sideswipe quickly returned and Tossed Thundercraker away, After this Prowl Came to the Scene. But jsut when Prowl Came, Incinerator Returned, Jazz Came to Help them but was Defeated, Sideswipe was Defeated by a Rampage Drone , Later an Construction Cybertronian Vehicle Dragged Sideswipe and a Rampage Drone (who was Shot Down by Prowl) Away. Later Sideswipe Returned time for the Final Battle, Killing a Rampage Drone, Scorponok and Dreadwing. Relationships The Relationships that Sideswipes Have with Some Characters Optimus Prime Sideswipe and Optimus Prime are good friends, Sideswipe is Pretty loyal to His Leader, He Even would gave away his life for Protect him has Shown in Transformers, Has Megatron was About to finish off Prime, Sideswipe Showed up out of the Nonwhere and Attacked Megatron Risking his own Life at the same time, Megatron then tossed him away and in his anger was about to Kill sideswipe, but then Priem Punched Megatron Very Strong which send him flying to the airs, Megatron then fleid away Since he had an aerial Alternate form According to eagc7, Sideswipe Despite being Loyal to Prime. He Still has His Doubts of whatever or not Prime is an Good Leader at all, he Hopes to show this in Earth Protectors Toys Toys That Were Used for play the Character ''Revenge of the Fallen'' Deluxe Class toys *'Sideswipe' (Deluxe, 2009) **''Japanese ID number:'' RA-04 :Sideswipe transforms into a silver Corvette Stingray concept car. In this mode, he sits so low that it's difficult to roll him without scraping his undercarriage, unless you perform some careful shaping after transforming him. Sideswipe's Mech Alive gimmick is in his knees—bending his legs causes the blue armor plates on his knees to extend. He does have wheels in his feet like his character model, but the toy's feet have been designed in such a way that it can stand alone. Rounding out his robot-mode awesomeness, his hips have an "invisible joint" and moving pistons, while his "blades" are geared to spin out in unison. He is totally awesome. :Sideswipe's instructions aren't clear as to how his torso is supposed to connect with his chest in robot mode. The torso piece has a square peg on top of it and there is a corresponding square hole between the two screws holding the front of his chest together. Getting his torso section in front of his arm struts can be a somewhat snug fit. :This mold was retooled into Revenge of the Fallen Swerve. :The Toy Has been Used has Sideswipe in Prologue, Transformers and Earth Protectors Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Transformers Prologue Autobots Category:Living Characters